Zutara Week 2010
by Zutarain123
Summary: All the fluffy goodness I am writing for Zutara week this year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Day 1: Family

* * *

The Firelord Zuko and his Firelady Katara, had just sat down for dinner, when someone came running down the hall. They stood up, sliding into defensive bending positions, when Sokka opened the door. He was breathing heavily, so it was obvious that he was the one that was running.

"Katara, we have an emergency!"

"What is it Sokka?"

"It's Gran-gran. She's not doing too well. Come on, she needs us there!"

Katara ran out of the room with Sokka, leaving Zuko, standing in shock.

"Kana," He whispered to himself. He followed the sound of Katara and Sokka's footsteps to the hospital wing in the palace. There, he found his way to a doctor and asked what was going on.

"Well, Kana was eating in her room, when a maid came in to take her dishes away, and Kana was on the floor, twitching. She had a stroke 20 minutes before the maid came, and now her heart is failing."

"Where is her room?"

"It's right down this hall, number 13, it'll be on your left."

"Thank you. Tell me if you need anything special for her."

Zuko walked down the hallway and peered into his grandma-in-law's room. Sokka was sitting in a chair, and Katara was sitting on Kana's bed, holding her hand, and stroking her face. Zuko just leaned against the doorjamb, watching Katara.

Sokka turned his head, and saw Zuko there, and tried as hard as he could to make Zuko look at him, but it didn't work. He gave up and returned to looking at his grandmother.

Katara looked into her dying grandmother's eyes, and felt her hand caress her short, white hair. Kana's hand grabbed one of Katara's hand and squeezed it tight for a little bit, then the pressure faded away as Kana started twitching again. Katara started screaming for a doctor to come and help. It looked as if Kana was having another stroke/heart attack. When a doctor came in and looked her over, he said it was no use; there was no way that they could help her. Katara just sat down in another chair and started crying.

Zuko saw that Gran-gran was twitching, and ran to find a doctor. Luckily, Katara's screaming drew a lot of people near the room, so it was easy to find a doctor. When he pulled in a doctor in, he saw something that Katara didn't, Kana was starting to glow slightly, as if she was becoming a spirit, or one was entering her body.

Soon, she was starting to glow a bright blue, and she stopped moving completely. Her eyes were closed, then they opened. They were the color of Aang's eyes when he is in the Avatar state.

"Katara, Sokka, and Zuko, I am glad that you could join me today." Those words came out of Kana's mouth, but it wasn't her voice, it was Yue's. "I wanted to talk about things that are going to happen in the very near future. One thing that we all can't stop is Kana. I'm sorry, but she is going to join me in the spirit world. I will take care of her here. Another thing, there is going to be 2 new additions to your family. So while you are losing one, who has days left, new ones will be arriving. I'm sorry, and good luck." Yue left Kana's body like that. Kana returned to her normal color and closed her eyes again. Katara returned to her spot at her grandma's side. Sokka got up and grabbed Zuko by the arm, leading him out of the room. There was a crowd outside the door, but they shut they door behind them, so no one could disturb Katara.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked Sokka as he was being pulled along.

"I just want to talk with you about something, and let 'Tara be with Gran-gran for a little bit."

"Whatever." They continued along the hallway for a few more minutes, then Sokka stopped.

"Ok, you know how Gran-gran practically was Katara and my mom when our actual mom died? Well, she did things that mothers would do for their daughters, like choosing husbands, and seeing if what their daughter's choice would fit their situation?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, Gran-gran did that with you. She looked you over, and decided that you weren't good enough for Katara, but let Katara choose for herself. So where I am going with this, is that, in Kana's last few days, I want you to make a really good impression on her. In other words, let Katara see her whenever she wants to, give her food when she's there, carry her to bed if she falls asleep in one of those chairs, and stuff like that. Make her feel special, and prove to my grandmother that you always were, and have been, the right choice for Katara."

* * *

AN: I's Zutara Week! Who else is excited? Well, sorry I had to make Gran-gran die, but it was what I thought of. I had a different idea before, but other people had taken that idea too. So, I made this one. Darn, now that I think about it, I should have put Pakku in it too! Oh well, it's already written and done. See you guys tomorrow for more Zutara fluffiness!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2: Change

Disclaimer: I simply don't own anything. Got it memorized?

* * *

Day 2: Change

* * *

One day, Zuko received a letter in the mail from the Earth Kingdom. It looked like an official document, so he took it to his office to read. The letter read this:

* * *

Prince Zuko;

We were informed by some high risk traders that you acquired a betrothal necklace for more than 30 days, then gave it to a Miss Katara from The Southern Water Tribe. Since it was a betrothal necklace, then gave it to Miss Katara, that would be proposing marriage. But, she is not the proper age to marry.(When Zuko read this part, he sighed in relief.) So we have decided to ask the Northern Water Tribe if they could change the marring age. We are waiting on a response from them. Once we have an answer, we will send you another hawk.

Thank you for your time,

The Earth Kingdom Representatives.

* * *

Zuko was shocked, to the point of fainting, and he fell on the floor.

Katara received a similar message. This one said:

* * *

Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe:

A couple of high risk traders told me that you lost your necklace, then the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation returned it to you. It was your grandmother's betrothal necklace. So, the Prince gave you an engagement necklace. Therefore, you and the Prince are to be married. But, seeing as you are the improper age, that won't happen for a few more years. See, we have contacted the Northern Water Tribe to see if they may change the law so that you to may be happily married soon.

Happy early wedding day!

The Earth Kingdom Representatives.

* * *

When Zuko and Katara received the response letters, they looked like this:

* * *

Dear Katara ( or Zuko ),

We are excited to tell you that the Northern Water Tribe has agreed to bump the age down for you ( or Miss Katara )so you two may be happily married. Thank you for waiting! Later on, we will send you a wedding gift.

Good Luck!

The entire Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Katara and Zuko wrapped their arms around each other as they read the good news.

"I'm so glad that Toph could pull those strings." Katara said to Zuko.

"Well, she said she'll do anything for me, and that's what I wanted!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but I like it anyway. You like? Tell me in a review! See you tomorrow for more FLUFF!


	3. Chapter 3: Day 3: Pain

Disclaimer: Commit this to memory: I don't own anything.

Day 3: Pain ( Continuation of Day 1: Family )

* * *

"Okay Sokka. I will do whatever I need to do so she won't feel as much pain. And I will make sure that your Gran-gran will accept me as part of the family."

"That's a good idea, Zuko. Make sure you do that." He patted Zuko on the back. Zuko left Sokka alone, going to see if Katara needed anything.

Zuko stopped a couple of times along the way back to Kana's room. He got a blanket and a pillow for Katara, a light snack, and pajamas. Also, he went and bought a bouquet of lilies for Kana. He remembered that Katara chose lilies for her flower bouquet at their wedding, and she said something about how they were her grandmother's favorite flower. The palace always had lilies ever since Kana decided to live with them.

When Zuko entered Kana's room, Katara was asleep in a chair next to Kana's bed, so Zuko gently laid the blanket on her and put the pillow behind her head. Then he turned to Kana, who was awake. He said to her, "I brought you some flowers." She smiled at him and gestured towards the nightstand next to her. He set down the flowers, which were in a vase, and smiled back at her. Katara was kissed goodnight then Zuko left the room.

Zuko still had to revise a few documents, write letters, and read like a million documents. He sat in his office until it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Katara still hadn't returned, or she was really quiet. He went into their bedroom to change into his pajamas, and saw that she wasn't there. _She must still be with Gran-gran_, he thought aloud to himself. When he was changed, he went down to the hospital wing again. The lights were dim, because all the patients were sleeping, but he only had a little trouble finding his way to the thirteenth room. There was a nurse who helped him there.

* * *

Katara was asleep in a chair next to Gran-gran, when she felt a warmth. She wanted the warmth, so she started cuddling with it. It didn't leave her, but picked her up. It walked with her for a little, then set her down on something comfortable and soft. A weight laid down next to her, and she guessed that that was the warmth. It became slightly warmer, and she continued to snuggle with it.

* * *

When Zuko picked up Katara, he expected at least some resistance, but there was none. She just snuggled with him. _That's cute_ he said to himself. He carried her to their room, and set her down on the bed. She looked so cute sleeping, he had to go and lay next to her and forget all those darn papers in his office. _It's two in the morning, I should be granted my wish of sleeping. _When Katara snuggled with him even more, he raised his body heat so that she would be warm.

* * *

The next morning, when Zuko got up, Katara was gone again. _She's probably making breakfast or something,_ he thought. But he was wrong. After searching for a little, he remembered Kana. He raced towards the hospita

* * *

l wing. When he got there, it was too late. Kana was dead. She had passed away peacefully in her sleep. Katara was sobbing in the arms of a nurse, and Sokka had silent tears running down his face. Trying to keep his composure, but failing, Zuko also started crying. He walked up to Katara, and she started crying on him.

"I guess I'll go now," the nurse said. "Wait! Firelord, she left a message with me to give to you today. She made me write a note, the stubborn one." The nurse took out a folded piece of paper from one of her pockets, and handed it to Zuko. She smiled sadly, then left.

* * *

* later *

* * *

Zuko unfolded the piece of paper. On it was written:

* * *

Zuko,

I just wanted to say that you were the best grandson a person could ever hope for. I loved your flowers. Did Katara tell you about the lilies? She's thoughtful, like you. Please lay one on my grave.

Love,

Your Gran-gran.

* * *

There were tear stains on the letter. Zuko was crying, because he never had a grandma before, and now he had one. He walked to his window, and looked at the moon. "You better take care of her, Yue."

* * *

Zuko did what he was told. There is a fresh lily on her grave everyday. On memorial day, a bouquet of them. If you were to go and visit it today, there would be one. Pakku was buried next to her.

* * *

AN: * gets attacked by Gran-gran lovers * AHH! Sorry! I had to do it! Maybe tomorrow, if you wish hard enough, then Gran-gran will be there! Just don't kill me! Oh, BTW **IMPORTANT**! On Friday, I am going to post for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, because I won't be in an internet range! UGH! Bear with me, though! And if you want to see the actual pretty font I did Gran-gran's letter, go to my profile and see it: .net/u/2197800/zutarain123 C U TOMORROW 4 MORE ZUTARA FLUFFINESS!


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4: Date

Disclaimer: Did you go into Castle Oblivion and forget? Let me be Namine and refresh your memory: I own nothing.

Day 4: Date (this takes place before my Day 1 and 2 one-shots)

* * *

"You know this is a very important date, Katara. Do you really need your hair loopies?" Suki snuck up on me while I was finishing my hair.

"I didn't bug you about your hair when you got married, Suki," I said in defense of my long, brown hair. "Nor am I commenting on the size of your belly. I mean, do you know how hard it is to make someone a maternity sized dress? You are lucky that I go through all this hard work for you. "

Suki looked a little offended, but I said, "I'm just kidding. I would do anything for you to be here today. You are the best maid of honor a girl could have."

There was a knock at the door and Gran-gran came in. "Suki, you need to go get changed. It's about to start soon. I'll stay here and help the bride get ready." I had asked Gran-gran of she could walk me down the aisle, because my dad had to run the Southern Water Tribe. She helped me do the rest of my hair -with hair loopies- and my make-up.

I was stepping into my dress, when I realized Gran-gran wasn't talking. I looked into the mirror that was strategically placed so I could see her. She was crying, trying not to make the tears land on me or my dress. Her eyes went to the mirror and our eyes met there. "Gran-gran, why are you crying?" I asked her. "Isn't it supposed to be me the one who is crying?"

"Well, it just reminded me that your mom would be the one that would help you with you getting ready for your wedding. I did the same thing with you mom, and I know that she is watching down on us right now, and I know that she is happy. Even though your choice of husband is a little different..."

"GRAN-GRAN!"

"I'm just saying! But I think that she would be happy with Zuko."

"I know, but are you?"

Sokka knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "Katara, you look beautiful. But it's about to start, so get the rest of your girlie wedding stuff on and hurry it. Everyone else is in position."

"Thank you Sokka." He left, and Gran-gran put my veil on under my crown. Then, she handed me my bouquet of tiger lilies.

"Tiger lilies, my favorite," she said as I adjusted everything.

"I know, that's why I picked them."

We heard the music start playing, and got into position. Suki and Sokka went first, then Toph and Aang, and last, before me, Mai and Haru. We had a different entrance, so everyone had to look a different direction as the doors opened.

Zuko was standing at the alter, and he looked handsome. I couldn't believe what was going on.

Now, Zuko always gives me a lily on every important date, because he says that I look pretty with them.

* * *

AN: I kinda took the idea of the panda lily from a story that I read. I think it's called Panda Lily, **_SO GO READ IT_**! See you tomorrow!


	5. AN

Hey guys, I got some bad news. I'm going on a surprise trip, so I won't be back until Sunday night, and I won't be in an internet range, so I can't update anything. I'm sorry, but I will try to get everything I missed up as fast as I can, ok? Don't sue me or anything while I'm gone. See you on Monday!

{Zutarain123}


	6. Chapter 5: Day 5: Harmony

Disclaimer: Heartless and their nobodies KNOW that I own nothing, do you?

* * *

Day 5: Harmony

* * *

The spirits were in shock as they watched a group of travelers. There was a certain balance to the world, and with they way that these people were traveling, they were going to ruin it. The Avatar, who was an airbender, and the waterbender were like a couple, but that was wrong. That wouldn't help the world with it's harmony. The emo/goth girl and the firebender, that's wrong too. 'What is wrong with the world nowadays?' They asked each other. Deciding to do something, they went and asked the moon spirit, Yue, what she thought.

"Well, it is complicated what you see. For I see what happens at night and day, while you sleep during the nighttime." She was the only spirit who saw what Katara and Zuko and everyone else did at night.

When all the other spirits would talk about how wrong the world was, Yue would be ignoring them, wishing she was somewhere else. She always thought it was all her fault that things couldn't be the way that they are supposed to be. Then she reminded herself that if she would have stayed on the Earth, Sokka wouldn't have met Suki, who were destined to be together. Or she and Sokka never would have met, so she stopped thinking about that part. She decided that she would help them realize who they should really be with.

During the day, she would nudge Zuko in the right direction, and Katara towards him. She let Aang think that Katara was cute, but Toph really was the one that he liked. Toph just knew who she liked, the smart girl. She didn't need to be helped.

During the night, she would make them dream about each other. Not directly, but have them star in the dreams. That was the most simple way that she could do it. The other spirits didn't notice for a while, until major changes started. Then they started to notice, and started talking about that.

Yue soon got tired of them talking, and wanted them to be quiet. The only time that she could have some piece of mind, was when she was being the moon in the night sky. It also was a time when she could see what happened during the day. So far, her plan was working Aang was following in love with Toph, and Zuko with Katara. She could now rest in peace when she thought of them.

The four nations came into harmony, and the world was harmonious again.

* * *

AN: Sorry for posting late! But here it is! And it's short, but don't kill me!


	7. Chapter 6: Day 6: AU

Disclaimer: Heartless and their nobodies KNOW that I own nothing, do you?

Day 6: AU!

OHH! TITLE! My First Kiss. (With A Prince)

* * *

I was riding my bike when I saw a crowd of people on the sidewalk. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'It must be more royalty visiting.' As I rode around the group, I saw who it was. Prince Zuko, Prince of the neighboring country. I rolled my eyes at the sight of all the teenage girls fawning over the 21-year old.

As I got out of the crowd, my chain came off my bike. I looked down to try and figure out what was wrong, and I hit a pebble wrong, and boom! I flew off my bike and onto the ground and my bag. It was gracefully either. I heard a sickening crack come from my left arm. Just like wen I was 10, when I broke that same arm. I proceeded to scream in agony, grabbing the attention of the group I had passed. They all just stood there, too stunned to move.

Finally one of them came to my rescue, the Prince. When he came next to me. I was already writhing in pain. After I broke my wrist 9 years ago, you think that I would at least a little use to the pain, but no. This time it was more intense, as if I had broken both bones, not just one. Prince Zuko had no idea what to do, when his bodyguards rushed over. After feeling my arm and talking, they told him that they were going to me back to his hotel, where they would get a doctor for me. One of his tried to pick me up, but Zuko quickly dismissed him. He then went and picked me up, as if I weighed as much as a feather. It was a little uncomfortable, because my skinny jeans were twisted in all the wrong places. Then, he put me in the back of his limo. He shut and, I am guessing, went to talk to the driver to give him instructions. I held my left elbow. My arm felt as if it was on fire, and my bag wasn't helping at all. It was squished, because I landed when I fell. Setting it next to me, I checked all of its contents. Laptop, fine, cell phone and iPod, awesome, but my lunch, squished beyond recognition. Suddenly, the door opened to the sound of the engine turning over. The Prince came in, and the partition was raised behind me. So, Zuko and I were alone in the backseat.

We rode a few minutes in silence, when the Prince asked me a question.

"I am sorry to be rude, by might I inquire what your name is?"

"Katara Arnaq."

"Well, Katara Arnaq, I am Prince Zuko. Call me Zuko, please. I hate titles." Zuko said in his sexy accent. "We are going to get your arm fixed up in my hotel room, and then we would like to extend an invitation to you for dinner tonight. And, depending on what time dinner gets over, we would like you to stay the night with us."

I was shocked to even hear that they were going to feed me, nevertheless let me stay at the hotel.

"The food and rooming isn't necessary. As long as I can get something on my arm, I need to get home."

"Nonsense. It is polite to accept anything that a Prince offers you, unless completely unreasonable. You are just lucky that I am doing this for you, if you were decline, how would that show up in the tabloids. Oh yeah, something like, 'Prince Zuko Gets Dumped by Girl With Broken Arm,' or something even more ridiculous. The everyone would be falling around me, pretending to hurt something, just to get to spend the day with me." He sounded mad, and he looked mad, but his eyes deceived him. They were sparkling, as if he were hiding a secret, or laughing in his head at something.

When we got to his hotel, I was in awe. The finest hotels for a Prince, that must be it. His room was on the 50th floor. Well, the 50th floor was his room. There was a kitchen, a giant bathroom, a sitting room, living room, and even a pool there! But one problem that I could see so far, only one bedroom. With a giant fluffy bed in it. There was no way that I was going to share with Zuko.

The doctor put a splint on my arm, tell me to ice it, and take so much medicine every so often to get rid of the pain and swelling. I ignored it, because I knew that none of that stuff worked for me. But the Prince was listening intently, he even had the doctor write it all him. He was planning on me taking the pills when the doctor said so, but I wasn't.

Zuko had to leave for a meeting, and there was still two hours left before dinner. He insisted that I stay the night, so I had no choice in that. After he'd been gone for 30 minutes, I pulled out my book, 'The Anti-Twilight Truth.' and I got to Chapter 11: Llamas, when there was a knock at the sitting room door. I got up to answer it, expecting to see Zuko, but instead, a wise-looking old man.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if you would like to have some tea with me. I am General Iroh, the Prince's uncle, but call me Iroh. Would you care to join me?" He offered his arm, and I took it after a moment of hesitation. He lead me to the dining room, off the kitchen, where two cups were already set out amongst a beautiful tea set. Gesturing me to a seat, he went and poured the tea.

Iroh and I soon got to talking, and he gave me a short summary of why he and Prince Zuko were there. He explained that, even though Zuko's parents died in a tragic car crash, Zuko was still Prince. He had to get married before he could be king. There were here, because Zuko had rejected every suitor that he had in their country, and they were going to find new ones. Iroh was one of those men that could make you laugh at almost anything they say, because he is that goodhearted. I was sad when he had to go to his room to get ready for a meeting. I went back to the sitting room, to read my book, where there was a surprise waiting for me. Iroh had the pleasure of going and buying me new clothes for my stay, in an effort that we didn't have to go to my house for anything. There was a swimming suit (one piece), pajamas, skinny jeans, and a new shirt laid out for me.

I put on the swimming suit and went to the hot tub, seeing that I couldn't swim because of my arm. I stayed until someone came and got me for dinner. Then I quickly got dried and put my clothes back on. I walked into the dining room to see Zuko and Iroh sat down, with the food already laid out.

I didn't get to talk to Zuko the entire time, because he had to leave early for a meeting. I did, however, get to talk to Iroh again. This time, he told me how Zuko got his scar, in the car accident that killed his parents. He was the only one that survived, not even hid sister lived.

Once we were done with dinner, Iroh told me how the sleeping arrangements were going to work out. Iroh had his own room on the floor below us, and Zuko and I had to decide who was going to sleep on the massive fluffy bed or the pull-out in the sitting room. I offered to take the pull-out because all of my stuff was already in there.

We were pulling out my bed when Zuko came in. The only way to get to his room was through the sitting room. He went into his room and shut the door connecting the rooms. Iroh left me so that he could go to bed. My arm was aching, but I got ready for bed anyway. I put on the pajamas, checked my e-mail, then climbed into bed with my iPod. I took it because I knew I wasn't going to get a lot of sleep that night.

I started to cry, because of my arm. I didn't want to wake up Zuko, so I was crying and suffering in silence. My favorite song, 'Don't Pull the Fire Alarm,' came on, when I felt someone get on my bed with me. I stiffened, but they just came up behind me and put their arms around me. Turning around, I was suddenly staring into a pair of golden eyes. Zuko had come in and saw me crying, I couldn't hear this because my earphones were in. I took them out and turned off my iPod, then I started to ask Zuko why he was there, but he shushed me. He turned me so I was completely facing him, and asked me what was wrong. Not trusting my voice completely, I just lifted my left arm up. He looked at it, then pulled me to his chest. I buried my head into his shoulder and started to cry again. He just petted my hair, leaving me to cry in peace.

When I was done crying, I took my head out of his shoulder and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and you would have thought he was asleep, but he was still petting my hair. I unconsciously started to trace the figures on his face. His eyes, ears, nose, then mouth. When I got to his lips, he took my hand in his, and kept them there. He opened his beautiful, golden eyes to me, and I became transfixed. Ever so slowly, I leaned in for a kiss, hoping that he wouldn't lean away. Surprising me, he leaned in closer, making my eyelids flutter closed as his tongue came into my mouth. My first kiss, shared with a Prince.

When we broke the kiss, he took me up into his arms again and brought me into his room. There, he laid me down, then climbed in next to me. I fell asleep in his arms, not wanting to waste their warmth.

We woke the next morning to the sound of Iroh on the phone in the next room, saying something about grand-babies. I laughed and looked at Zuko. He was smiling, eyes shining with happiness.

* * *

AN: Longest one-shot/chapter I have ever written! You better thank me hard for this one, because I was about to go to sleep when I had this idea. I ended up staying up until 1 in the morning writing IN A NOTEBOOK! I had to go and type it again this morning. You guys are just lucky that I do all this work for you guys * dramatic sigh. *


	8. Chapter 7: Day 7: Storm

Disclaimer: Heartless and their nobodies KNOW that I own nothing, do you?

Day 7: Storm

* * *

The clouds around the gAang were dark and stormy, so Katara found a place for them to land. What the rest of the gAang didn't know is that the place that Zuko picked for him and Katara to rendezvous was right next to it.

ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK ZK

Zuko was separated from his uncle by 'accident.' He was traveling fast to get to his rendezvous spot with Katara. Every once in a while, he would climb a tree to see how far away he was. He really enjoyed his time with Katara, because they would catch up, as in maybe making out for a while.

The sky was getting darker quickly. The clouds were making it do that, not the fall of night. Zuko knew that it was only just around noon, so the only logical reason would be the storm. He thought he still had about another mile to go until he reached the spot. He silently climbed a nearby tree, and was shocked to see the Avatar's bison on the ground, not very far away. That was their rendezvous spot he was in. Climbing down a little farther in his tree, Zuko got all comfy up there when he saw Sokka, presumably collecting firewood. Zuko decided to be a little devious, and he shook the branches in the tree that were near him. Sokka took that as an animal nearby, so he dropped his firewood and pulled out his boomerang. Slowly spinning in circles, he searched the trees to find the offending animal. From the ground, he might have looked threatening, but to Zuko, he looked pretty stupid. It took all of Zuko's concentration not to burst our laughing at him.

Once Sokka was gone, Zuko dropped to the ground, and started laughing really hard. So hard, that he couldn't breathe for a long while. When he once again regained his breath, his stomach growled. Katara and her friends were already eating, so he took off his pack and opened it. Opening it, he grabbed out some bread, dried meat, and dried fruit. He feasted on that, barely being able to wait until he could talk with Katara.

It started to rain, at first slowly, then it turned into a nightmare. Katara had Toph and Aang make them a giant earth tent, covering their entire camp, to keep the fire going and Appa dry. But Zuko had only a blanket and an extra set of clothes for cover. He set up the blanket, so that if he sat down, he wouldn't get wet. Well, more wet than he was currently. A small flame was kept alive in his hand, sometimes threatening to go out. It seemed an eternity that he had to wait for Katara to come.

When Zuko saw Katara come into his little clearing, he stood up. Quite a stupid idea, because his blanket was right above him, so his head ruined his shelter. Zuko stumbled, being blinded by his blanket, and fell on his royal face. Erupting from Katara's mouth was a fountain of giggles, that could not be contained no matter how hard she tried.

Zuko pulled the blanket off his head to see Katara doubled over with laughter. The sweet sound of it filled the air. He walked over to her, starting to laugh, and doubled over as well. Once their giggle fits were over, Zuko re-set his blanket above the ground, and lead Katara over to it. Katara put her sleeping bag that she brought over them do they could stay warm through their conversation.

As they were nearing sleep and the end of their visit, the storm got a little lighter, but not by much. Zuko had half of his face covered in Katara's hair, when he realized something. This is what their future would be like. Whether they were still doing it sneakily, or in the privacy of their own home. It didn't matter to him, he just wanted Katara.

"Katara, I have a question I want to ask you."

"Humph?"

"W-will you marry me?"

Katara turned around to face Zuko, and saw that his face was completely serious.

"Yes! But, you have to be the one to tell Sokka."

THE END

* * *

AN: Yay! It's done! A couple months late... But at least it's done. I actually wrote this last Wednesday, but I was to lazy to go and type it. Soo... yeah.. KTHXBAI


End file.
